Mason, son of Ares
by charizardlover11
Summary: Disclaimer: Although I love the books, I do not own this franchise. Join Mason as he journeys to Camp Half-Blood and goes on many quests.
1. Chapter 1

THUD THUD, THUD THUD! Went my heart as I sat there, cold and wet in the New York alley. I was tired, but I picked up my baseball bat and set off. I started out at a slow walk, and then gradually picked up my pace to a medium jog. As I jogged, I thought.

"I wonder how much time I have?" I thought to myself grimly as I moved passed a homeless man.

"Spare some change?" the man asked.

"I'm really sorry, I wish I could. I don't have any money at all," I replied.

"Well, young man, I am really sorry too," he solemnly told me.

With a sinking feeling, I realized where this was heading. Instead of answering the man, or _thing_ rather, I turned and ran. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I sprinted down the street, raising my baseball bat.

"Chuck!" I screamed as I bolted from street to street, bush to bush. I threw the baseball bat up in the air and a furry mass of human and goat leaped forward to catch it. The satyr bounded towards the homeless thing and jumped to bring the bat crashing upon its head. Instead of the creature crumbling to the ground, it raised its hand, which transformed into the hand of a gorilla, longer, harrier, and a lot bigger. Then it grew taller, with two large golden-brown feet and the head of a kangaroo.

"What is it?" I shouted as Chuck skidded away as the thing brought its fist crashing down upon the spot where he used to be.

"Judging by his changing physiology, I'm gonna go with _Kobalos_, a ship-shifting trickster," he replied, deftly skirting around the thing's strikes.

"Come on, we need to find a weapon," I yelled as he started to run away and Chuck followed suit. I reached out with my mind, feeling around.

"In here!" he reported. I am a child of Ares, god of war, so I have a special connection with weapons and war. I stretched out my hand, and an explosion shook the building next to us. A golden fork came out, but with a thought, it became a shining sword.

"Let's go!" I roared as he leapt towards the kobalos. I slashed, nicking the back of the kangaroo foot, but the kobalos merely changed into a mosquito and buzzed about. It transformed into a bear while speeding towards me, and I just barely managed to escape its extended paws. I staggered backwards and looked around, as the stupid thing had changed yet again into a bug. I heard a faint buzzing sound and managed to bring my sword up just in time to impale the now 5 foot python that was suspended above me.

"Wow, good job!" Chuck encouraged me.

"Great, thanks. Now guide me to Camp Half-Blood already!" I exasperatedly said.

"Alright, alright, lets go," he grumbled and we set off at a brisk pace. We ran over hills and across a street. I was mad. As a son of Ares, I was susceptible to this.

"Go," I warned Chuck and he trotted off, taking the hint. I knelt down and touched my finger to the ground. I let out a roar, blood red tendrils of rage spread out from me. I watched, and after a minute or two, they disappeared. As I stood up, I heard a roar. Not a monstrous roar, more like a human that is enraged. I heard the thud of fist connecting with face, and my rage dissipated, leaving a feeling of sadness at the rage and war I had caused. That person was not a bad person, they were just a casualty in my rage pool. I trekked up the hill, rejoining Chuck and together we topped the hill and surveyed the scene below.


	2. Godly

CH. 2

We walked down the hill and into the chaotic scene below. Chuck walked into it confidently, but I was a little more nervous. Sure I was the son of the God of War, but that didn't mean I couldn't be nervous in places of conflict. Tons of teens, boys and girls, were swinging swords, raising shields, climbing walls, shooting bows, and all kinds of other things. I was extremely apprehensive and was bombarded not by the feelings I usually felt in war: hate, anger, resentment, fear, but other feelings: fun, happiness, even love. These people were playing a Game with each other. War was not a game. I MUST put a stop to this. I extended my arms and Chuck looked back. His eyes widened and he mouthed, "NO," but it was too late. I let loose all of my rage. It wasn't a lot, since I had done it earlier, but it was enough to make them mad. I heard a shout of pain, and a roar of anger. I felt a sudden pang of sadness, and I pulled back suddenly. The people closest to me collapsed, and I screamed. My eyes blotted out, and I fainted.

When I woke up, I was in a comfortable bed and surrounded by a bunch of people I didn't know, one of whom was a… _centaur_, I remembered.

"Who are you people?" I queried.

"They call me Chiron, and this is Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper," The centaur explained.

"Where's Chuck?" I demanded.

"He is safe," Annabeth answered me.

"You caused quite a commotion," Percy told me.

"I—I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"I never thought I'd see the day a son of Ares cried.

"Jason! Stop it, he's obviously upset," Piper admonished.

I tried to stand up, but a wave of nausea passed over me, and I collapsed back onto the bed.

"Hey there, don't stand up. You're worn out from all the emotions you absorbed," Chiron warned me.

"I feel funny, like I'm on drugs or something."

"I know, but it'll wear off in a second," Chiron informed me.

"So—you seem nice, what's it like being all godly and stuff?" Percy blurted out. Up until that moment, I had liked Percy. He had curly brown hair, was tall and lanky, though somewhat shorter than Jason, and from the glint in his eye, I knew he had a sense of humor.

"What?!" I asked.

"You know, you're a god, what's it like?"


	3. God of battle

I was shocked. Chiron looked unsurprised, and Annabeth just looked like she was worried I would turn her into a toad or something. Piper was mortified by Percy's rudeness, and Jason looked genuinely curious.

"I'm not a god. My name is Mason Crawley and I am a demigod, son of Ares to be precise."

"Mason, I assure you, you are a god. Extremely minor, but well… Your mother is the minor goddess Bia, the goddess of force," Chiron informed me. I was stunned. I knew I was more powerful than other demigods, but a full on GOD! Wow…

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You're 16 looking and you haven't been claimed. Most children wouldn't survive that long without a protector, and Chuck only found you last month. Also, you're glowing," Jason explained. I tried to soak all this in.

"If my mom is Bia, how do I know?" I demanded.

Suddenly, a voice that was spoken quietly, but projected throughout the entire room.

"_Because… I have just come to let you know," _The voice said. Everyone stood in shocked silence, looking at the magnificent figure in glowing white robes. Her face was that of an angel, with angular features, brown hair that cascaded down to her back, and startling blue eyes. I could see the resemblance, however I had blonde hair that was close-cropped.

"M—mom?" I choked out.

"Hello Mason. I know this is a lot to take in, but here's the short version. You're immortal, the god of battle. Your father Ares is the god of war, but you are like his lieutenant, the god of battle. I'll let you figure out your powers on your own, but just remember, battle can be a good thing," She said in a commanding voice. I just sat there, shocked.

"Chiron, I trust that you'll keep my son safe until he can fight. I want him to stay here for 50 years, perfecting his skills, and going on quests. He can stay in his own cabin," She said to Chiron.

"But—But my lady, there are no empty cabins," Chiron protested, "Can he just stay with the Ares cabin?"

"For now, yes. But I seem to recall a certain young man promising cabins, or at least _shrines_, to each and every minor god. That **includes** Mason," She looked pointedly at Jason. Jason blushed, and shifted his feet.

"Yes, I suppose that does. I'll get right on it." Jason and Piper walked out the door, and I could vaguely see Jason snap his fingers. As soon as he did, two Wind Spirits appeared and brought building materials. In a blinding flash of light, Bia disappeared, leaving an exasperated Chiron, and curious Percy and Annabeth.

"Well come on, mister. Let's go show you the camp," Percy said, the first to recover. He grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me around the camp, showing me different sites and yards, cabins, introducing me to other campers, and finally brought me to The Woods.

"These… are the woods. We keep them stock-full of all sorts of monsters, and traps," Percy informed me.

"Don't go in there unarmed," Annabeth warned me. Annabeth seemed intelligent, but she kinda scared me, with her stormy gray eyes and her bronze dagger hanging at her side. I knew that I would like these two. We heard a trumpet blow, and Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we need to get back to the campfire. After that, we play Capture The Flag."


	4. The infiltration

Chapter 4

I was pretty excited for Capture the Flag. I was placed with the Ares cabin on the red team. The Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, and Hermes cabins were on the blue team. The Ares, Hades, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Hecate cabins were on our team. Even though I was brand new, I was automatically the highest-ranking officer on the field. I leaped 25 feet through the air and onto the place called The Fist of Zeus. I planted our flag firmly on the ground and appointed 3 Hecate cabin-members to guard it. They set up a magical force field around it and I walked towards them.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Teeyon Grote," A lanky African-American boy responded.

"My name's Carson Koporc," The tall one responded.

"Call me Jacqueline Clayton," a short girl with brown hair replied.

"The name's Mason," I told them. I walked over and got the Hephaestus campers to build a catapult that shot pillows. With my newfound knowledge that I am a god, a lot new powers were unlocked. I waved my hand, and a map appeared, taped to a flat stone. It showed the creek, the forest, even our position. I tapped the map, and a few blinking red lights appeared where the enemy was. In order to keep it fair, I made it so that we could see how many people were at their base, but we could not see where anybody else was. I pulled Nico and Jason aside.

"Guys," I told them, "I'm new to this, and I need some assistance."

"It's okay, man. We got your back," Jason informed me.

"Yeah, we won't let you down," Nico said.

I had Nico shadow travel around our hastily assembled base, checking around for any spies. All of a sudden, a girl from the Ares cabin, Clarisse, stepped forward.

"Guys. Guys. Guys!" She shouted. "There are 5 people missing from the enemy camp."

"Alright. Clarisse, I want you to lead 5 campers toward the creek. Sherman, take another force and go around towards the other base," I commanded. All of a sudden, an arrow sprouted from Clarisse's shoulder. We were under attack. I lunged and hid behind a rock. I grabbed my sword and shield and popped up. I hopped over my stony barricade and charged our opponents. I rolled past a member of the Athena cabin and slammed the pommel of my sword into his head. I sensed Nico shadowing between campers, kicking groins and punching cutting people. As soon as it had started, it was over. 4 of the Blue team lied at our feet: groaning and rolling around. The last remaining soldier took off her helmet. It was Annabeth. I groaned inwardly. Nico rushed forward, but Annabeth just laughed. She shimmered, and a tall woman took her place.

"The name's Kessela," She said.


	5. the Kobalos

Chapter 5

I knew where this was headed. I tossed my sword aside and raised my fists. This was a kobalos, the kind that I fought when coming.

"Be gone," I commanded, hoping that my godly presence would force her to leave.

"Oh no…." she crooned, "I can't leave. The party has only just begun." She raised her knife and rushed me. I swung with my fist but where she used to be a small parrot appeared, flying between my legs and nipping at my knees. I slammed my knees together, but I only managed to give myself a bruise. I leaped into the air, ripping off my helmet. I focused, and it became a machine gun, filled with celestial bronze bullets. _RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!_ Went the gun as I shot up the ground, trying desperately to hit it. I pulled the trigger again, but nothing happened. I tossed the useless weapon aside and whipped off my shoe. With a thought, it became a hand grenade. I unpinned it and threw it on the ground. It exploded with a loud _BANG!_ and I could see the parrot almost make it out of the fire. _Almost._ All of the campers had luckily cleared the area and dragged away any injured or unconscious people. I hit the ground with a dull thud and moved forward, summoning my sword from the dust. The kobalos was once again a girl, but she the bottom half of her body was made of sand, and even that was slowly deteriorating.

"Believe me-cough cough- you won't be laughing when we take over this camp," She warned in a raspy voice. I knew that this was just a bluff, a scare tactic, but I was still enraged.

"What do you mean, _us?_" I demanded, but she was too far gone. I slashed at her with my blade, and she disintegrated. We stood there in a silence, too shocked to answer. Percy, who had come running up as part of the second ambush, was the first to recover.

"Where's Annabeth!" He screamed.


End file.
